Broken Trophies
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: Isabella lives in the lap of luxury with her doctor husband in a life she never wanted  until a startling revelation sends her sparkling world spinning around her. What happens when she picks up the pieces?
1. spinning

**What I own: A suitcase full of fucking hot stripper shoes, a gaggle of YA books, a decent and eclectic DVD collection and the bedding from the Twilight movie.**

**What I do not: Twilight. Despite a strong physical resemblance I am not Stephanie Meyer, I am not making any money off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay so this is totally different than anything I have ever written…. A little pink sequin plot bunny hopped into my head and wouldn't leave. I promise things are probably not going to stay how they seem. Any of my regular readers know me and KNOW that I would rather make out with a glass bottle than write cannon. Lots of love to my pre-readers busymommy and IzzieYizzie. Thanks for your input babes! All the love in the world to my amazing wifey Sky Chaser, go and read her fic. Right Now. I will wait for you to come back. This has NOT been Beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Reviews blow my skirt up and are rewarded with sneak peaks. **

"And so I said two hotels!" The balding, round, tuxedoed man across from me roared with laughter at his tale and I placed a delicate hand on his arm, beaming some extra wattage into my smile, filling my voice with false reverence.

I let my eyes scan over the crowd of people milling about the ballroom, men in tuxedos, women in glittering gowns, searching for my husband. I was finally able to catch his green eyes and nodded to my companion. "Dr. Wylde as wonderful as it has been catching up with you, my husband needs me" I gestured towards my husband who stood across the room and raised his rocks glass in our direction.

Dr. Wylde gave me a smile that was equal parts creepy, lecherous and drunk and gave me a quick hug. The man reeked of Bourbon, heavy cologne and sweat. I forced myself to keep my face neutral as his rough hands brushed across the bare skin of my back. "It has been a pleasure to talk with you my dear"

Smiling again I waved and wove my way through the crowd, my head held high as I greeted my In-laws guests with a smile, a wave and a tilt of my head. I held the train of my glittering, bright pink sequin gown in one hand to keep it from being stepped on and my sparkling Judith Leiber evening bag in the other. On this lovely small evening, the ballroom of my husband's family mansion was filled with well dressed social elite, eating $500 a plate filet mignon, drinking flutes of Dom Perignon and dancing elegantly to the sounds of a chamber orchestra wile silently judging each other and everyone else all under the pretense of building a new wing of the local hospital devoted to pediatric oncology. As I grew closer I ran my eyes over my husband who was standing with his parents. At 33 he was the youngest surgeon at Vallakenwood Hospital, the fifth in line of distinguished doctors, grandson of a senator and great grandson of a governor. His family practically owned the entire affluent town. I let my gaze drift over him from the tips of his shiny shoes up over his impeccably tailored Donna Karan tuxedo and finally resting on his handsome face.

"There you are Isabella darling, we were waiting for you!" His over-enthusiastic voice greeted me as I reached his side and dropped my train and quickly grabbed a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. Raising the delicate crystal to my glossy, painted lips I sighed at the fizzy liquid slid down my throat. Lowering the glass I smiled at him, before greeting my in-laws. "This is a lovely evening doctor" The words were directed at my father-in-law, who looked more like an older brother of my husband's than his father, the hair at his temples just tinged with silver, tiny lines forming around his eyes.

"Thank you Isabella my girl!" His voice was husky and I would tell by the color in his cheeks that he had already had at least a small amount of Jameson's. The chief of Surgery hugged me close and placed a kiss on my cheek, his soft hands resting on my bare arms. "Quite the turn out I must say!"

I nodded in agreement and turned toward my mother –in-law, hugging her stiffly and exchanging the standard air-kisses to each of her cheeks. "Elizabeth you did an amazing job on everything. The flower arrangements are exquisite! And you look lovely. "I smiled at the older woman as her eyes raked over me. I could nearly feel the disdain as she took in my sparkling Louboutins, pink sequined evening gown, cinched at the waist with a beaded silver sash, my perfectly made up face and the intricate topknot that my dark hair had been twisted into, specifically at her request. The matching Edwardian era necklace and earrings that I wore had belonged to her husband's great- grandmother and the 7 carat diamond on my ring finger was a family heirloom as well. Elizabeth smiled rigidly, her beautiful face still hard. "Thank you dear, I do so love planning these functions. You look absolutely lovely dear." The compliment was about as fake as 75% of the breasts in the room but I was used to it.

I smiled brightly and chirped a polite thank you, taking another sip of my champagne and turning towards my husband I rested a manicured hand on his arm and felt him turn his dark green eyes towards me. "You do look beautiful Isabella " He placed a stiff kiss on my cheek and slipped a hand around my waist, resting it on my hip before plucking the glass from between my fingers and depositing it on a nearby antique table. "There are people I should greet." His tone was cold and he quickly smiled at both his mother and his father before ushering me away, through the crowd.

Five hours of awkward forced conversation, false compliments and increasingly lukewarm champagne later I was sitting in an empty ballroom, silent but for the soft click of the waiter's shoes and the click of china, silver and crystal as they cleared the tables. I sat in the room, empty and cold, my shoes sitting beside me on the floor, my bag tipped on his side on the table. I sighed softly, exhausted and my head was starting to pound with the telltale signs of a migraine. I had been waiting on my husband for nearly an hour when he had left to 'discuss business' with some of his colleagues, assuring me that it was 'nothing that I should bother me pretty head with'. His tone was condescending but familiar. I wasn't stupid; I knew what he was implying. Starting in pageants at the age of three I had reached the title of Miss Pennsylvania four years prior at the age of twenty one. My father-in-law had been one of the judges. Despite my honors degree in English from Penn State I did not work, with the assurance that 'A girl as beautiful as you doesn't need too'. I filled my days with volunteer work, mostly at the children's wing of the hospital and maintaining the 'image' that my husband and his family expected of me. Yes, I was a trophy wife and I fucking hated it. As the chime of the large grandfather clocked tolled one AM I stood and gathered my bag and shoes in my hand and holding my dress up in the other and exited the ballroom in search of my husband. The marble floors of the family mansion were cold under my bare feet as I roamed the empty, dark halls of the pretentiously named Woodside Crossing. The old oak doors lining the long corridor were closed and dark as I paced the labyrinthine house, to no avail. I finally caught a glimpse of gold light peeking out from under the door of Elizabeth's old study, a tiny room at the end of a dark hallway. I knew that both of my in-laws had retired an hour ago and my husband and I were the only ones left awake. I turned the cold handle of the door slowly and pushed it open. "Edward I am exhausted can we-"My words died on my lips and my bag and shoes clattered to the floor as I caught sight of my husband, his shirt open and his pants and boxers around his ankles, his eyes clouded with lust as he thrust his hips, driving himself deep inside the naked, petite blonde woman that was bent over the desk moaning loudly. I stood still as a statue as I took in the scene in front of me. As much as I tried I could not look away from the disturbing sight. Edwards breath was ragged and he grunted, his hips moving faster, fingers digging into the tiny hips of the blonde. I vaguely recognized her as one of his surgical residents but I was not exactly used to seeing her naked. As her moans grew higher and higher she opened her blue eyes and met my own and smirked, moans' turning to screams as she approached her orgasm. Edwards own breathing picked up and I could tell from experience that he was close to his own climax. He opened his beautiful green eyes and met brown ones, the familiar crooked smile forming. A sharp smack rang through the air as his large hand cracked against the blondes' ass and she moaned, rocking herself back against his thrusts as she screamed. Both of their bodies shook as they climaxed together, their cries of pleasure washing over me before they both collapsed into the large desk chair, blondie curling up on my husband's lap like a naked, sweaty cat. Edwards face was blissful, his eyes serene as he turned to me, speaking for the first time. "Isabella, you remember Dr. Denali right?" His voice was casual as if we were just meeting her for lunch at the Country Club. I glanced at the woman who was smiling smugly in Edwards lap. "Of course" My voice was icy as was my glare. "Wonderful!" Edward responded, surprisingly jovially. "Now that you two have caught up you can either get your pretty little ass over here and join us for round two or get the hell out." My mind spun at his cold words. Not so much from the fact that my husband was having an affair, I was a fool to think that he wasn't, and I was quite sure that there were several of them actually, but from his casual assumption that I would join him and his fuck buddy.

"I think, Edward, that I will be getting the hell out." With that I stiffened my spine, retrieved my bag and shoes before turning and slamming the door behind me, the soft sounds of their laughter floating to my ears as I walked down the lonely hall.

**Pups fic rec corner: Okay babes, today I just have one for you. Demons by See Them Fly. I am addicted to this tale and her characters are AMAZING. Go, read and leave her some love. **


	2. shattered

**What I own: Bordeaux colored Grecian style bridesmaids dress I am dying to wear again, a really pretty white bowl with cherry blossoms on it, a light pink kitchen aide mixer and a brand new kitty named Miss Josie Jane Ashleigh. **

**What I do not: Twilight. Despite a strong physical resemblance I am not Stephanie Meyer, I am not making any money off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay so this is totally different than anything I have ever written…. A little pink sequin plot bunny hopped into my head and wouldn't leave. I promise things are probably not going to stay how they seem. Any of my regular readers know me and KNOW that I would rather make out with a glass bottle than write cannon. Lots of love to my pre-reader** Roxxxie25** . Thanks for your input babe! All the love in the world to my amazing wifey Sky Chaser. She is the cherry to my cheesecake, the chocolate in my cookies and the Swiss meringue butter cream on my cake. I also wrote this entire chapter in a WC with her. Go and read her fic, Remember Me Tomorrow. Right Now. I will wait for you to come back. This has NOT been Beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Reviews blow my skirt up and are rewarded with sneak peeks and pole dances. **

**A catch in my throat, Choke, Torn into pieces, I won't, no,I don't want to be this, But I won't let this build up inside of me**

**~Vermillion pt. 2, Slipknot  
><strong>

I wove my way back through the dark cold hallways, my feet silent on the floor. The scene in the study played over and over again in my mind, Edwards smug command and the blonds sly smirk flashing continually in front of my eyes. My feet led me to the large kitchen, an electrical hum from the stainless steel appliances greeting my ears like a friend as the stainless steel surfaces glittered in the moonlight that flooded in from the wall of windows. I headed to the French doors leading to the pool and paused, my stomach growling. I tried to remember what I had eaten throughout the evening and, with the exception of a few small hors d'ourves I had only had the 4 glasses of champagne. Quickly turning back and opening the fridge, the cool, antiseptic light sparkling off of my dress and jewels. I removed the ingredients for a sandwich and set them on the oak topped center island. I tossed my shoes and bag on the floor in front of the doors and silently moved around the large room, gathering knives, cutting boards and a plate before glancing at what was in front of me. I cut, sliced and chopped, the familiar actions soothing me and in no time I had soft French goat cheese, ripe heirloom tomatoes, peppery arugula and juicy, cold smoked chicken arranged on a crusty French demi-baguette. Slicing the sandwich in half I set it on a delicate white china plate and returned my fixings to the refrigerator, snagging a ramekin of strawberry goat cheese crème brulee and a bottle of Evian before shutting the door and plunging the room into near darkness again.

Balancing my snack precariously I headed back to the French doors, cautiously gathering my shoes and bag before opening the glass doors and stepping out into the warm, fresh night air. The grass was lush under my feet as I headed towards the pool, the dark water sparkling and endless in the moonlight. My feet hit the cool, smooth flagstones of the patio and I quickly maneuvered my way to a chair, dropping ungracefully into it and quickly devouring my sandwich, relishing the clean flavors and varying textures as my hunger was sated. I eyed my dessert critically, glancing back and forth between it and the pool, deciding on the latter first. Glancing back at the house I found it completely dark, with the exception of a dim golden light from a small third floor room I knew to be the study. Standing I unclasped the silver chiffon and bead belt at my waist and dropped it on a chair next to me. Carefully, I slipped the thin straps off of my shoulders and slowly lowered the bodice down my torso and wiggled my hips slightly, causing the silk and beads to fall in a pool at my feet. I stepped out of the expensive puddle and walked naked towards the pool, dipping my toe in to test the water. It was gorgeous. Without delay I dove in, slicing through the crisp water.

The pool seemed endless as I swam to the bottom, my hands brushing along the smooth, cool tile before I turned and returned to the surface. I kicked my legs up and floated on my back, staring up at the endless sky. The salt in the water helped me float and stung my eyes, the crisp burn reminding me of tears that had yet to be shed. Staring up at the infinite sky my mind, once again, cycled through the events of the evening and I admitted to myself, finally after four years of marriage that I did not love my husband, and I don't think I ever had. Memories flickered through my mind: the endless charity functions, for the hospital where he or his mother picked out everything from my jewelry to my hairstyle, making sure I looked perfect, the angry glances and blatant dismissals of any and all ideas I may have had, the numerous 'don't worry your beautiful head' remarks, he barely once a month sex with Edward that was far from satisfying. It occurred to me now that, despite my desires, EDWARD had always been the one to dismiss my advances, no matter what I tried. I opened an account at La Perla, read all the books I could and still? Nothing. I now realized that odds were that he was most likely getting his needs met elsewhere. I smirked bitterly at the thought and dove back under the cool water, kicking strongly towards the side of the pool and pulling myself out, the cool breeze hitting me and causing my skin to erupt into goose bumps and my nipples to pebble.

I stepped out of the water and padded over to the lounge chair, gathering my belongings in my wet arms. The night was full of sounds: the soft bird calls, the rustle of the wind against the grass and the steady plop as the salty droplets cascaded from my still drenched body and hit the hard ground below. My possessions in tow I headed towards the guest house that stood one hundred yards away. My feet had once again hit the grass when I paused and turned back towards the pool. Clumsily shifting my clothing, water and my treasured desert into one hand, I narrowed my eyes and sent the delicate, antique china plate, part of a set that Edward and I had received as a wedding gift from His parents, hurling against the wooden lounge chair. Upon hitting the hard surface the plate shattered spectacularly into endless shards, the sound like music to my ears. With a small smile I turned back towards the guest house. Entering, I locked the door and sighed as my feet sank into the plush ivory carpet and I fumbled to the light.

The 'cottage' as it was called by Elizabeth, was simply a one floor, slightly scaled down copy of the main house and included a full professional kitchen, two fire places a hot tub, 2 bedrooms and, my favorite part, an antique claw foot tub. Heading straight for the master bedroom I draped my gown over a chair and set my shoes and bag beside it before heading to the beautiful bathroom. The room was beautiful and surprisingly understated, the walls a soothing, pale blue and the fixtures a pale cream. The tub stood in the center of the room and I quickly turned on the water as hot as it could go before sprinkling in some lavender bath salts from Provence. Swirling them in the steaming water I crossed to the full length mirror and I did something I had not done in almost 4 years: I blatantly assessed my body: My pale, creamy skin still shimmered slightly from the salt water and Edwards beloved family jewels still hung at my throat and ears. I was slim but still curvy, my legs muscular from the years of ballet as a child and my stomach was flat and smooth, a testament to yoga and Pilates. My breasts were still firm and high, my waist tiny and my hips just rounded enough to define a slight hourglass figure. Nails, both fingers and toes, were perfectly manicured and French tipped, at the insistence of Elizabeth. I finally dug my eyes to my face and frowned: My dark eyes looked hollow and dead, my full lips pale and streaks of mascara and shadow trailed down my cheeks. My hair hung about my shoulders in a riot of salt kissed curls and snarls, caught here and there by an errant bobby pin. I through back to the girl I had been five years prior, and I HAD been a girl, before meeting Edward and entering this life. I had dreams and hopes, aspirations. I wanted a career and a family, sports games on Saturdays and a commute to some city Monday through Friday. I had a sparkle in my eyes, a genuine smile and something I had long since lost to my husband's needs: hope. Suddenly disgusted with myself I grasped a lead crystal vase from the creamy marble counter, took a few steps back and threw it at the mirror, splintering my reflection into a million jagged shards with a musical crash. I turned my eyes away from my splintered reflection and walked to the tub, carefully stepping in and letting the warm water easy my muscles, the scent easing me into relaxation. I leaned my dark, wet head on the back of the tub and finally let the hot tears cascade down my cheeks. Tears that were not for my husband, his fucked up family or even his infidelity but, rather, for the little girl that I had been and for the dreams that she had lost. Once they started they crashed through me like a tidal wave, followed by long choking sobs. I lost track of time but when I finally got out of the tub the water was icy and I was shivering. Without bothering to dry off I padded back into the bedroom, turned down the thick, soft comforter that rested atop the mattress and crawled, still damp, into the soft sheets, clutching the down around me like a cocoon and drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep.

**Pups fic rec corner: Come, sit on my lap my little pervlings, I have an unusual little treat for you today. This may not be for everyone but just give it a shot. First up we have A Particularly Vivid Dream by Kkalmm. This is not your usual J/E pairing… it's got a beautiful, hot as fuck twist. And what might that twist be, you ask? *grins evilly* I'm not telling, you'll have to read it! For my second fic we have the unbelievable Forget Me Today by my illustrious wifey, Sky Chaser. This is a companion piece to Remember Me Tomorrow and just makes me melt. Seriously. I am a puddle of Pups scented goo every time this woman updates. Now lovelies, go, read and review. And don't forget to tell them Pups sent you!**


	3. surfacing

**What I own: A beautiful half Himalayan/half Siamese cat named Josie Jane (okay, she owns me) , every copy of Everyday with Rachel Ray from the last 12 months, a purple stuffed Heffalump and a box of Carr's Entertainment collection crackers.**

**What I do not: Twilight. Despite a strong physical resemblance I am not Stephanie Meyer, I am not making any money off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay so this is totally different than anything I have ever written…. A little pink sequin plot bunny hopped into my head and wouldn't leave. I promise things are probably not going to stay how they seem. Any of my regular readers know me and KNOW that I would rather make out with a glass bottle than write cannon. Lots of love to my pre-readers ****Manda CullenMccartyWhitlock and ****MagicalHeather603 . Thanks for your input babes! All the love in the world to my amazing wifey Sky Chaser. She is the cheese on my crackers, the chocolate in my brownies and the apples in my pie. I also wrote this entire chapter in a WC with her. Go and read her fic, Remember Me Tomorrow. Right Now. I will wait for you to come back. This has NOT been Beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Reviews blow my skirt up and are rewarded with sneak peeks and pole dances. **

The gray early morning light of dawn filtered through the blind of the guest house and slowly pulling me out of my fitful slumber. I felt around on the nightstand for the alarm clock, knocking over several items in the process, and finally picked up the damn thing. 6:00AM. I dropped the clock with a thud and collapsed back into the fluffy pillows, longing for a few more hours of peace and quiet before I needed to face the harsh light of day as well as the face of my cheating husband. I closed my eyes again and tried to slip back into slumber but it was futile. After almost twenty minutes I waved the white flag and gave up, tossing the blankets aside and kicking my bare legs over the side of the bed and stretching, my vertebra making a series of contented pops as they cracked back into place. With a loud sigh I grabbed my dress and padded into the bathroom to make myself remotely presentable for the day. I quickly ran my fingers through my tangled dark curls before I brushed my teeth and shimmied back into my gown. Quickly I gathered my belongings and quietly left the guest house, pulling the door shut behind me with a definitive click.

The grass under my bare feel was cool and wet with dew and I could smell that clean, early summer morning scent. For just a moment I was fine again and all thoughts of Edward had fled from my mind. Sadly, that did not last long as I opened the French doors to the kitchen. Irina and Mrs. Cope, the daytime maid and cook respectively, stopped cold in their tracks when they saw me, a glass bowl full of what looked like whipped eggs slipped from Mrs. Copes hands and hit the floor with a glorious crash that echoed through the otherwise silent room.

"I'm, so sorry ma'am you just surprised us" the older woman's voice was concerned and I shook my head.

"No need to worry Mrs. Cope" I said with a small smile, eying the mess on the floor, "It was an accident"

Mrs. Cope bowed her grey head in thanks. "Would you like some breakfast Ma'am?"

The mere thought of food made my stomach lurch and I shook my head. "No thank you, I am fine for now." I gave a small wave and forced a smile as I hurried out of the kitchen, leaving the two women to go about their duties.

I headed up the private stair case to Edward and my's suite and very carefully opened the door, my breath held, hoping not to find Edward. I listened intently for the tell tale signs of his breathing and was met with only glorious silence. Entering the large, dark paneled room I headed straight to my walk in closet and quickly retrieved my luggage, quickly changing into a light summer dress and sandals. I hurriedly packed all that I could, my mind in a haze. In the next hour I had filled all 7 of my suitcases as well as an antique trunk. I was carefully packing my jewelry into its train case when I heard Edward's distinctive, heavy footfalls outside the door. I took a deep breath and steeled my spine, snapping shut the locks on the case and setting it by the bed with the rest of my belongings as he entered the room.

"There you are Isabella dear, I was worried when you left so abruptly last night" A snarky smile played on his full lips, transforming his beautiful face into one that I detested. I stood silently as his eyes roamed over my suitcases and his smile immediately turned to a frown."What the fuck is this Isabella" His tone was harsh and demanding.

I swallowed thickly before I began, looking directly into Edwards dark green eyes. "This, Edward, is my luggage. It is packed with my belongings and will be coming with me when I leave in," I made a show of looking at my watch,"thirty minutes or so."

"Like hell you are!" Edwards voice grew louder, and then dropped to a steely, cold calm." You have nowhere to go darling, you have nothing that you know how to do besides be pretty and you have no money. Where the fuck do you think you are going to go. Aside from all of that, you are my fucking wife."

Anger flared within me and I opened my mouth before I could think. "Fuck you Edward! I can go wherever the fuck I want! I have an honors degree in English which, I know it's a surprise; I didn't earn because I am pretty. And as for money, well, I have plenty from my mother and, if it comes down to it" I smiled sweetly and twisted the nearly 8 carat diamond Edwardian engagement ring that sat on my left hand, "well I am sure I can come up with something."

Edwards eyes widened as he kept his gaze glued to my finger. The ring was a family heirloom and I could only imagine Elizabeth's wrath if it was to leave.

"Goddamnit Isabella that shit isn't funny" His voice was harsh and he narrowed his eyes. A small shiver ran down my spine and I fought to keep it from showing and perched on the edge of the bed even as my temper flared.

"I am not fucking Joking Edward" I fought to keep my tone even and calm." Why the hell would I? I want out of this marriage but there are things we need to discuss first" I watched Edward intently as I spoke, taking in his clenched fists and stormy green eyes. Hopping delicately off the bed I brushed past him into the hallway, "I am having some breakfast, if you would like to join me we can discuss this in a civilized manner." With that I turned and headed down the stairs to the dining room, my steps even and my face a mask of serenity when inside I was falling apart.

Edward joined me fifteen minutes later, just as Irina set an antique Wedgewood tea set in front of me as well as a cream scone and bowls of macerated strawberries and clotted cream. My husband sat across from me and sight of the delicate teacup in his large surgeon's hands was oddly comical. I fixed my breakfast, layering the cream and berries on the delicious, warm pastry and took a small bite, closing my eyes in pleasure before taking a small sip of my tea. After I had swallowed I finally acknowledged my husband.

"I'm leaving, there is no fucking way that I would stay after last night, but we have some things to work out" My voice was calm and even despite the fact that , under the table, my foot was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

"Isabella don't you think you are being a bit rash about this?" Edwards clear voice echoed around the large room, "I mean it was not that big of a deal. You knew there were other women." His tone was beyond matter of fact and I once again felt anger welling in my stomach.

"Not a big deal? Jesus fucking Christ Edward! You were fucking some blonde resident in OUR HOME and asked me to join you! In what fucking world is that not a big deal?" My fingers clasped and twisted at the white linen napkin in my lap and I swallowed hard.

My husband shrugged nonchalantly. "It happens Isabella. As wonderful as you are, darling" the last word was dripping in sarcasm, "there are just some needs that you can't satisfy so I find other ways to satiate them" His calm, relaxed explanation only served to make me angrier.

"Other ways? How many have there been Edward?" My voice was rising slowly as I processed the information that he had just shared.

Once again, Edward shrugged. "Five, maybe six. I am not quite sure." The casualness with which he answered made me want to scream. Instead, I grabbed my plate, empty but for a few crumbs and some specks of cream and hurled it at him, his eyes going wide as he duck out of the way, the china shattering spectacularly against the wood panels behind him. I took a calming breath and a small sip of tea, willing myself to calm down as Edward swore at me. Closing my eyes I rested my head in my hands for a moment and cleared my thoughts, before returning my gaze to the red faced man sitting across from me.

"Enough" I raised my hand to signal an end to his tirade and he froze mid curse. "Now listen to me" My voice was low and deceptively sweet. "I am leaving this fucking house, and I will be doing so within the next hour. In accordance with our prenup, I am taking everything that was mine before we got married, all gifts that you gave me and my vehicle" At this statement Edwards mouth opened and closed as though he was doing an impersonation of a dying fish, "let me finish." The words were not a request but, rather, a command. "I'll be filing divorce paperwork on my way out of town. Get Jenks to look at it if you want but you know I am fair. Give me your word that you won't contest it and I will return my engagement ring and half of the family jewelry that you gave me." I finally paused and met Edwards gaze, finding nothing there, it was like he was blank. "Is that- will you sign the papers Edward, please? I just want to move on" My voice was soft and delicate and held the slightest trace of a waver as I watched my husband, the only man I had ever been with and the one whom I thought I loved, ponder my offer.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours but what was more like minutes. The quiet punctuated only by the soft clinking of silver against china as I stirred my tea and the steady drumming on Edwards long fingers on the hard mahogany table.

"Fine, Isabella, you have my word" His usual musical tone was flat and lifeless, "I will sign the papers when I get them, no contest, on one condition" I cocked an eyebrow at his statement and waved my hand, motioning for him to continue. "Leave the engagement ring AND the wedding band in addition to whatever other jewelry you are seeing fit to allow me to keep in my fucking family." His voice rose as he spoke and I fought a shudder at the blatant anger. I nodded and rose from the table, exiting the room with my head high and walked back up the stairs to our suite.

With some assistance from Irina and Mrs. Cope I was able to move all of my belongings down to my black Mercedes in no time at all. After the last case had been loaded, I hugged both of the women and thanked them for their help. I took another deep breath and went back into the house, searching for Edward. As it turned out I did not have to look very hard. My husband was sitting in his darkened study sipping what looked like whiskey from a rocks glass, a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label 1805 half empty at his elbow. I stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him before his voice cut through my thoughts.

"Are you just going to stand there? " His tone was gruff, his voice harsh.

I sighed in response and entered the dark paneled room: leather bound books lined two full walls, a mahogany desk sat in front of a third and two dark leather couches and matching chairs sat in front of the fireplace. I silently approached him and slipped the rings off of my finger, looking at the briefly as they twinkled in the dim light. Setting them, as well as the wooden case containing half of the jewelry that I had promised to leave, down on the table next to the bottle of whiskey I placed a soft kiss to my husband's forehead and gently stroked his cheek.

"Goodbye Edward" the words were barely more than a whisper and as soon as they had passed my lips I turned and walked out of the room, pulling the door behind me. I had made it barely three steps when a loud crash sounded from the study. My first instinct was to turn and see if he was okay but I was fairly certain he had just thrown the whiskey bottle. As I continued along the hallway and down the stairs, several more crashes sounded through the quiet mansion. Tears pricked at my eyes as I stepped out the door and pulled it closed behind me, tugging tightly to make sure it was closed, before I dropped my keys on the mat and headed for my car.

Sliding into the front seat, the leather cool on my bare legs, I turned the key in the ignition and the car came to life, the motor purring and the cold blast from the air conditioning hitting my face. I turned on the radio and was greeted by Van Morrison's gravely, comforting voice pouring from the sound system. As Van sang about floating into the mystic, my tears began to fall freely and I began my drive into the unknown, not having any idea where I was going or what I was going to do but being absolutely positive that whatever I was going to find would be better than all that I was leaving behind.

**Pups fic rec corner: Come, sit on my lap my little pervlings, it's fic rec time. First I have one of my fave Jella fics ever, My Life Extended by LyricalKris. I laughed, I cried, I snotsobbed… it is just hauntingly beautiful. Next up? One of the steamiest fics I know. Let your Fingers Do The Talking by BusyMommy. Dirty texts, white chocolate raspberry cheesecake and amazing sex? Fuck. Yes. Lastly the heartbreaking Goodnight, Sweet Girl by Spirare. It's just- I mean-. I cannot! It's just beautiful. Now lovelies, go, read and review. And don't forget to tell them Pups sent you!**


	4. slipping

**What I own: A suitcase full of fucking hot stripper shoes, a gaggle of YA books, a decent and eclectic DVD collection and the bedding from the Twilight movie.**

**What I do not: Twilight. Despite a strong physical resemblance I am not Stephanie Meyer, I am not making any money off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Okay so this is totally different than anything I have ever written…. A little pink sequin plot bunny hopped into my head and wouldn't leave. I promise things are probably not going to stay how they seem. Any of my regular readers know me and KNOW that I would rather make out with a glass bottle than write cannon. Lots of love to my pre-readers **Manda CullenMccartyWhitlock **and IzzieYizzie. Thanks for your input babes! All the love in the world to my amazing wifey Sky Chaser, go and read her fic. Right Now. I will wait for you to come back. This has NOT been Beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Reviews blow my skirt up and are rewarded with sneak peeks. **

Before I left Ballakenwood I stopped at the bank and withdrew $25,000 in cash before heading to my lawyers' office and picked up all of the paperwork I needed to file for my divorce.

I left three hours later, minus $5000 but I held in my hands a thick, creamy envelope that contained the paperwork that I needed to file my divorce. I clasped at the envelope as though it would fly away if I let go.

Sliding back into my car I slipped the papers into my purse, put my sunglasses on and started my car, leaving the town I had called my home for the last 6 years. I didn't look back for an instant.

The next two weeks blurred together in a haze of mom and pop restaurants, carbon copy hotel rooms, middle of nowhere gas stations, room service trays containing local favorites and pools and hot tubs filled with squealing children and their frustrated parents. I spoke very little to anyone, aside from polite conversation with hotel clerks, friendly waitresses and gas station attendants. I answered my phone as little as possible and kept my eyes on the road.

When I had left Woodside Crossing I hadn't known exactly where I was going but somewhere between Illinois and South Dakota I figured it out. I immediately set my GPS to take me to Forks, Washington.

It was a tiny town and I had heard stories of it from my father growing up. He had been born and raised there and had nothing but good memories of the tiny, rainy town that seemed as far from the towering pines, old money mansions and rolling hills of Pennsylvania as they could be.

I smiled and pressed on the gas, watching my speedometer climb steadily until it hit 80, feeling newly energized and, for the first time in a long time, hopeful.

That evening I lay on the fluffy hotel bed, located in East Jesus Nowhere, in one of the many upscale chain hotels I had stayed in on my trip, picking at my Caesar salad and perusing the Forks real estate listings on my lap top. I needed a home, someplace that I could truly make mine.

I had my inheritance as well as several tens of thousands of dollars in pageant winnings that had been sitting in an interest accruing savings account for the last ten years.

I intently studied all of the houses available in the Forks area, scouring all available listings, as I had been for hours. I was nearly ready to give up when I found it. The house was perfect: A small, two story white bungalow, porches in both the front and the back, a fenced in back yard, two bedrooms and a cozy kitchen.

Flipping through the photos in the virtual tour I fell more and more in love with the house. It was small, simple and cozy. It was exactly what I was looking for.

I glanced at the price and grinned. $175,000. Not a small sum, but I could afford it without a strain, thanks mostly to my generous trust fund from my grandparents. I quickly called the realtor that was listed and left a message, explaining my interest and let them know I would be arriving the next day. Ending the call, I set the phone on the night stand and logged into my online banking.

A few clicks later and I had transferred nearly $200,000 into my checking account. I clicked my laptop shut and turned off the light before snuggling beneath the soft covers and slipping into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I pulled into Forks four days after making my decision and was greeted by a sea of steel grey storm clouds and a light drizzle of rain. I had spoken to the Realtor several times over the last few days and was due to meet her in about ten minutes. I drove along the main road; the black pavement wet beneath my tires and pulled into a parking space several buildings down from what I knew was the town's only real estate office.

I smoothed the skirt of my floral print dress and stepped out of the car at the same moment a loud crash erupted over head and the sky broke open, the rain falling down in sheets, soaking me instantly.

I gave a small shriek and started to run with my head down, as best as I could in my three inch heels, towards the porch of Cheney Real Estate, five doors down. I was nearly halfway there when I collided into something. Or, rather someone.

I stumbled back from the man that I had so elegantly ran into and braced myself to meet the cold, wet curb, my purse flying away from me, its contents scattering across the wet asphalt. I braced myself to join them and instead found myself being steadied by a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa there, you okay?" The voice was close to my ear and sent a small shiver down my spine that had nothing to do with the storm. It was smooth and soft, with the slightest hint of a deep southern accent.

"I-I'm fine, thank you" I could not bring myself to look up at the man in front of me and stared, instead, and the toes of his well worn cowboy boots. A loud crack of thunder pulled me back to myself and I twisted out of the stranger's oddly comforting embrace and set about picking up the spread contents of my purse, cursing softly as I tossed them all back into my drenched purse and headed back towards the real estate office. Reaching the steps I quickly ran up them before turning back to my companion.

"Thank you" I called again with a small wave. The man had been walking back to wherever his destination had been but he stopped and turned back towards me with a charming smile and a pair of twinkling hazel eyes.

"My pleasure ma'am" He gave a quick tip of his fedora and turned back on his way.

I gave a small shake of my head and entered the real estate office, a small bell ringing as I opened the heavy wooden door.

The office itself was small with two desks sitting opposite each other, flyers pinned to corkboards and signs propped against the cream colored walls.

Behind one of the desks sat a pretty dark haired woman with glasses, a sweet, friendly smile and a VERY pregnant belly and she greeted me with a wave as I stood in the doorway, my cream flowered dress and long hair dripping into a puddle on the floor.

"Hi there! Welcome to Cheney real estate, you must be Mrs. Masen. I'm Angela Cheney, we spoke on the phone."

I shuddered at the name but smiled at her, crossing to her desk and taking her proffered hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Cheney. I'm Isabella –Bella- Swan actually."

Angela smiled kindly at me and began shuffling through the piles of folders on her desk, waving at the chair across from her motioning me to sit and handing me a towel from a drawer. "If I recall you were interested in the white bungalow right? " I nodded and accepted the towel, running it over my drenched strands and quickly wiping down my arms.

"I am yes, very. Is it still $175,000?" As I spoke I continued futilely attempting to dry off, finally giving up and draping the towel over my shoulders.

Angela quickly glanced at the documents in front of her and nodded. "It is, yes. The sellers are willing to pay closing costs and any additional fees needed"

I nodded quickly and braced myself for the next question I knew I had to ask. "Angela the house is beautiful, the photographs looked pristine. Why such a low price? Are the owners in a hurry to sell?"

Angela chuckled softly, "The owners are in a hurry to sell, yes. They have already purchased a new home and they have a newborn. They just needed more room." As she spoke, Angela gently rubbed her hand along her own swollen stomach and I couldn't help but smile.

"I actually spoke with them this morning and they are more than willing to accept the offer that we have discussed, if you like it they said as soon as they have payment you can move in as soon as you'd like. If you decide you still want it that is"

I nodded and withdrew the cashier's check for $180,000 that was safely tucked in my wallet. Angela's eyes widened a bit in surprise as I handed her the check. "I believe that'll cover it?"

Angela nodded and she quickly slipped the check into her drawer and took a sip from the heavy, chipped white mug of tea that sat on her cluttered desk and sighed softly. "I can take you over there if you'd like to take a look around."

I tried to contain my smile and failed miserably. "Thank would be wonderful, thank you."

Nodding, Angela locked her desk, slowly rose from her squeaky office chair and walked to a small closet in the corner of the room. She pulled out a bright yellow rain jacket and a black umbrella, shrugging the jacket on and handing me the umbrella with an apologetic smile. "It may not do much but it'll help a bit."

I smiled and thanked her, following close behind as she walked out the door onto the porch and headed down the steps. She paused in front of a silver Volvo that was parked directly in front of the office and turned to me, calling through the rain and wind. "You can just follow me if you'd like, it's not that far"

I nodded and smiled as Angela awkwardly climbed in her car and then dashed through the rain to the security of my own vehicle, the black umbrella doing nothing to keep me dry.

I ducked into my car and grabbed a towel from the bag in the back seat, quickly drying off before I turned the ignition on. Cranking the heat I felt the chill that was forming quickly fall away.

Flipping on the radio I was greeted with Van Morrison's distinctive voice crooning about sailing into the mystic. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. The song was one of my favorites and I couldn't help but see it as a good sign. I quickly backed out of my parking space, following closely after Angela in her silver Volvo, heading towards what I hoped would be the beginning of my new life.

**Pups' fic rec corner: Okay my pretties, today I have two lovely fics for you. The first on is an amazing story that is one of my faves, Bourbon and Tea by Zigster. If you have not read it you need to. Like, now. Her Jas and Bella are so tortured and beautifully rendered I just cried. For real, I can't explain it its just lovely and it's complete. Next up is The Godparents by AbbeyMickey24. This story made my cry and I am BEYIND addicted as I wait for the next update. Okay my dears, go, read and review. Don't forget to tell them Pups sent you! **


	5. Standing

**What I own: the Jeopardy boardgame, a purse decorated with cupcakes and lots of sparkly earrings. **

**What I don't: Twilight. Despite a strong physical resemblance, I am not, in fact Stephanie Meyer. They are her characters I just play in her sandbox. I am making nothing off this piece. **

**This piece is totally unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my very own. This one is dedicated to my beloved wifey, Sky Chaser. She is the cherry on my cupcake and the sparkle in my tiara. **

**Like it? Hate it? Have a question? Hit that little review button. Aside from making me grin like a movie star, you will be rewarded with a sneak peek of the next chapter AND maybe panty flashes, it's a win-win! **

I followed Angela as she slowly drove down what seemed to be the main street in Forks. The town was exactly how Charlie had described it, small, charming and nearly picturesque. Houses that doubled for shops and business lined the street, which was nearly empty of traffic at two in the afternoon. The rain had lightened slightly and I could see a bit clearer towards the dense, dark woods that lay just beyond the buildings. A small diner sat next to the small brick bank building and a fairly large restaurant sat just beyond the supermarket. After about a mile of so Angela switched on her blinker and pulled into a short driveway that lead to the charming, two story white bungalow that I hoped would be mine.

I pulled up to Angela, who had already pulled herself out of her car and was waiting on the steps. I hopped out of my car and up the steps just as she was opening the gray, windowed front door and entered the house behind her.

"Well, here it is" Angela gestured around and I could not help my smile. The house was simple, clean and perfect. I felt at home almost immediately.

Angela had shown me the kitchen and living room before the distinctive sound of Pachabel's Canon rang through the room. Pulling her phone from it's holster at her hip she glanced at the display, eyes lighting up. '' keep looking around, I'll be right back" With that she ducked out the front door, pulling it shut behind her.

I continued my solo exploration of the house while Angela was on the front porch, her rain coat pulled tight about her against the cool breeze and heavy rain that fell. I could barely hear her but, even as quiet as she was, the happiness was evident in her voice as she spoke to whom I could only assume was her husband. A soft smile graced my lips as I peeked out the living room window at her. She was tall and slender, her raincoat cinched above her rounded belly, her free hand absently tracing small circles on the slick, rain spotted fabric. Her posture relaxed and she crossed the front porch in a few steps, leaning against the house and out of the way of most of the rain, a bright smile on her face. I shook my head slightly and turned away, feeling a bit like a voyeur. I felt a small pang in my heart, an unconscious desire for the one thing that had eluded me in my bejeweled life. For all of the privilege and grandeur that I had, everything that money could buy, one simple thing had been unattainable.

I blinked back tears and headed up the stairs, my heels clicking on the worn wooden surface. Turning down the short hall I poked my head into the first room I came to, the knob cool beneath my palm. Pushing the wooden door open I entered a good sized bathroom. The walls were painted soothing shades of pale blue and soft cream. An antique claw foot tub was nestled in the far corner with a glass enclosed shower opposite it. The murky grey light filtered in through the window , shining dimply off of the cream colored tiles on the floor. Smiling faintly I closed the door with a soft click and continued my exploration of the rest of the second floor.

Behind the next door was a small room, perhaps an office for the former owners. The cornmeal colored walls were warm and cheery, the trim and the chair rail that circled the room were a gleaming white. As I crossed the small space, my footfalls were light against the polished wood floor. On the rare sunny day, light would shine in through the two large windows that overlooked main street, reminding me of nothing so much as a Norman Rockwell painting.

Heading back into the hall I looked into the remaining rooms on the floor, both bedrooms at the back of the house. They seemed to be the same size and had a very similar layout, one painted a soft blue, the other a dove grey. Both colours were understated and tastefully elegant, as was the rest of the house.

Heading back down the stairs, I glanced out at Angela who was still on the phone. I gave her a small wave before heading back through the house. I paused at the door that led out to the back yard, my hand resting for a second on the heavy knob before turning it. I slipped outside and the screen door closed with a soft slap behind me. I slowly crossed the weathered wood of the porch towards the whitewashed porch swing that overlooked the large backyard. Not bothering to wipe off the seat, I sat on the wet swing, the cold moisture instantly soaking through the thin material of my dress and sending a chill down my spine. I kicked my shoes off with a clatter and pushed off the floor with one foot before pulling my knees up to my chest. The chains of the swing squeaked lowly, while I looked out over the green lawn, the small flowers that grew in a garden to the side of the property, traveling over the grass and the dripping tree branches. As my eyes continued to travel over the scene in front of me I felt at peace for the first time in what felt like years.

The house I had just explored was less than half the size of the guest house at Woodland Crossing but there was an undeniable feeling of warmth here, an unmistakable feeling of being home.

Yes, Woodland Crossing was elegant and perfect in every way but it was cold, almost antiseptic. The chilly marble floors and antique after antique made the mansion feel more like a museum than an actual residence. Behind the mahogany doors ghost lurked, both old and new, the specters of memories which would better be forgotten. Each closet contained skeletons, that you could practically hear rattling with even the lightest breeze. Alongside the luxurious furnishing, the gleaming woods and shining fixtures lay shattered hearts and broken lives.

A shudder raced through me as I recalled my last night there, the images the images of my husband, a man I had once loved with all that I was, dismissed with a harsh word. My existence shattered with a cold sneer.

I rose from the swing, the wood wet and slick below my stocking feet. Walking to the middle of the yard, the grass wet and lush as it pricked at my soles, I stopped and tilted my head back as the cold rain fell, soaking through my thin dress. The water drenched my hair, running in rivulets down my back and mingled with the hot tears that slipped down my cheeks, tears that arose not from sadness or anger but, for the first time in years, happiness and hope.

As I stood there, in the pouring rain, the dark gray clouds overhead reverberating with thunder, the deep greens of the trees swaying with the soft breeze I felt for the first time in my life that I was truly home.

**Pups fic rec corner: Okay, a beloved piece today, and one that basically kept me sane at one of the hardest times in my life. My Life Extended by Lyrical Kris. I just… I can"t even tell you how beautiful and moving this piece was. Go, read, review and love. Tell her Pups sent you. **


End file.
